I always love you,Sakura
by lastwhitetiger
Summary: yo,this is my first fanfiction.What will Sakura do when she look Naruto and Hinata kiss ?


**Hey guys this is Lastwhitetiger This about my first fan I had for the first one,sorry but I'm not make a long story at first because I'm concentrate in my second one you really have to vote because I will made a biggest HAREM,curious just wait for it ALRIGHT.I'm sure very much this one will be a good story even my second made,this will make my longest fanfic I ever imagine I to this fiction,this is for NaruSaku sorry for NaruHina fan this is little hurt for you guys but you got something I had not like from my own idea.**

**Shippudden**

**The story begin after Sakura come back from her mission & Naruto have agree to see Hinata**

"Human speaking"

'thingking'

'_**Inner inn speaking'**_

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

Let the story begin

**Sakura POV**

In Naruto's Apartment

'I wonder where is Naruto-Ku-'I said then realized before the last 'Naruto**-Kun huh.. ..I knew it you realized that now'**'What do you mean?I love Sasuke not Naruto-**Kun''Sasuke only where is the-Kun it seems you love Naruto-Kun now'**'Is it true Naruto-Kun don't deseve m-'**'US!'**'OK US like **that''Perfectly Won't you just say 'Naruto-Kun I love you so much'then you get him CHA now find him!'**'Okay now Where is He I should have him at his home he must go somewhere else.'I think

**Naruto POV**

'Why Hinata-Chan ask me to go meet her here' I think in the street.'huh where is Hinata-Chan'

A few minute later

"Took you coming here Hinata-Chan."with my usually grin,Hinata blushed by that."Hinata-Chan do you sick ?"I ask ."N-Naruto-Kun I'm her t-to say s-something."Hinata said."What is it Hinata-Chan ?I say for more.

**Sakura POV**

'**Ther you're Naruto-Kun here we come go get him'**'Oh shut up won't yo-Hey isn't that Hinat-'**'HOW DARE SHE STOLE OUR NARUTO-KUN go get her'**

**Naruto POV**

"I-I-I L-Love Y-You Naruto-Kun."Hinata said"Whatttt-" I feel something light in my lips."Hmmmm.(What the)"I said between kiss.I release when Sakura come at me"You two make a good couple." Sakura said hold angry and pain in her hurt then she go before I said something"Sakura-Chan wait up"I try to make back up with Hinata said"Don't go Naruto-Kun ,I love you so much I remember you said'you will make a good wife Hinata'then why you leave me?"she said hold her cry."yeah I told you that but that doen't make you think that was me to become your husband,you just confuse .You like what I do but that doen't love there must be a good husband for you someday but that not me."I said"But I love y-"Hinata almost done said "I see as my little sister Hinata,not lover" I said then go find Sakura."Naruto-Kun why you leave me?" She said.

**Sakura POV**

'why you do this to me Naruto-Kun,I've finally love you now'I think still run away

'_**How dare that bitch steal our is ours.'**_Said my inner when I see back I saw naruto come to me"Why you leave your Hinata-'Chan'"I said little angry."She is not mine Sakura-Chan but I like you to be."he said "I'm trust you"I said "You're the only one I love Sakura-Chan not her,I've explain her I see her as my little sister."he said"Really Naruto-Kun!"I say that"I've finally found out I falling in love with you Naruto-Kun"I said with blush red"I've love youSakura-chan."He said with that I crush my lips with first he confuse but after a few minutes he kiss me back now I trust I really love him more than my little thatwe part away"huh how about that sasuke-teme huh ?"he said "I should've known I have you from the beginning-"I said but his finger in my lips to stop"That wasn't your fault from beginning but right now you already found out this day"He said with his smile,I blush because of that"What's wrong Sakura-Chan you become red"He said,I kinda confuse how can the strongest ninja is the most the dummy one."I'm fine Naruto-Kun"I said "I've love forever Naruto-Kun"I said"I love you too Sakura-Chan"He said

**The End**

**So what do you think this is my first fiction.**

**Please REVIEW what do you think I'm gonna upgrade to make more longest story.**

**Send me a little inspirarion in more making this'****little by little into a mountain'but mine different'Little by little imagine into Heaven'that's my idea so don't protest everybody have their own wasn't it.**


End file.
